


What sound do carrots make? I'm trying to seduce a bunny

by Drkaihusky



Series: Kai's AU's no one asked for [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bunnies are cute ok, F/F, Jaws, random halloween mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: I like fluffy fics lmao





	What sound do carrots make? I'm trying to seduce a bunny

Her girlfriend was being weird. Sneaking of during the day. Cat didn't like it one bit. So this time, she would follow Kara. Using her special reporter skills.  ~~Aka stalking~~ ~~~~. She ended up at the mall. No sight of Kara. Children laughing got her attention. And the cause was nobody else than some weirdo in a bunny costume. Holding a sign. **Buy your halloween costume here!** ~~~~Cat rolled her eyes. Tacky. The bunny saw her and suddenly behaved all weird and creepy. Cat frowned. Too weird and creepy. This smelled fishy. And she was right. She tried to approach the bunny. And it ran off. Now, she wouldn't be Cat fucking Grant if she didn't know exactly who was inside the bunny costume. She sighed. 'Kara, what are you doing...?' The bunny froze. 'Eh... Who's Kara?' Totally-not-Kara asked. Cat glared. Bunny gave up. She shrugged. 'Okay, you got me.' They stood like that for a while. Cat just rolled her eyes and lifted up the bunny head. Kara was taken by surprise as she kissed her. It got a few "awww"s from people. Kara just gazed lovingly, yet embarrassed at Cat. 'Why have you been sneaking off to wear this?' Kara gulped. 'No special reason...' Cat stared at her. And Kara broke under the pressure. She sighed. 'I wanted to buy you that one ring you liked... And I didn't have enough money... This job actually pays really well.' Cat just fell in love again. She kissed her idiot once more.

 

Kara proposed to Cat wearing a shark costume. Cat would have never allowed it, had it not been for the fact that Kara looked just too damn cute in these costumes. 


End file.
